The Children of Death
The Children of Death is the ninth episode in series 1 of the Doctor Who Fan Show. Synopsis The Doctor is seeing the message "a child is returning" everywhere. Then he hears it, "a child has returned." Plot The episode opens with a series of flashbacks. In a grassy field, a man is looking up. "A," he begins. Next, the face of a skeleton is on a glowing floor. "Child," he says. Next, a man is in a submarine. "Is," he sings badly. Last, there is a pit of lava. "Returning," it says. Next, the Doctor and Lilly walk past a tombstone. It says a child is returning. The flashbacks end. The date and year pop up: Mexico, 1890 AD. A cowboy is in a dusty foggy morning. He has a robotic eye, long blonde hair, and a fuzzy beard. "It's a message all over time," the cowboy says. "You’re being stupid Smith," a man says. Smith shakes his head. "You've been having bad dreams non-stop, it's the child, and he’s one of the Children of Death! The others are dead. That child has been eating good dreams Bob! Your brother died of fear, he woke up and said he was having nightmares; the child is scaring you to death with bad dreams non-stop, very bad dreams, Bob, he's going to kill us all. You can't ignore that message. A child has returned, a child indeed, but not just any child, Bob; he's the Nightmare Child!" *Opening credits play The place and date pop up again, London, 5060 AAAD. The TARDIS appears and the Doctor and Lilly exit. "Welcome to London!" the Doctor says. "I've always wanted to go to London," Lilly says. The Doctor sees four words all over: a child is returning. Suddenly, a giant demon is marching towards the streets of London. "A child has returned!" a voice bellows. "Who is the child?" Lilly asks the Doctor. "The Nightmare Child, he was in the Time War, the Nightmare Child ate good dreams and scared you to death, Lilly, he's the child, he's the child that was returning," the Doctor says. "Run!" The Doctor and Lilly run into the TARDIS. "What are we doing?" Lilly asks. "We can't mess with a fixed point in time. It is 5060 AAAD, the day humanity goes extinct. There's nothing I can do, if I could do something, I would!" the Doctor yells. River Song appears and looks at the Doctor. "Hello Sweetie," she says. "It isn't fixed, humanity can live, stop the Nightmare Child, I know how. I only have seconds to get this hologram to you. The way to stop the Nightmare Child is_", the hologram of River vanishes. The Doctor and Lilly go out the door of the TARDIS. "Who was that woman?" Lilly asks. "That woman was River Song," the Doctor says. The Nightmare Child appears. "Don't you smell the fear Doctor? Or should I say you're real name? Some call you the Meaning of Nature, but I know your name!" the hideous demon bellows. "You can't say my name, you just can't!" The Nightmare Child looks at him. "Why can’t I?" he asks. "You just can't!" the Doctor yells. "Tell her why!" the Nightmare Child yells. The Doctor looks at Lilly. "My name will destroy hundreds of planets, if I speak it, the world will end." "Then why don't I speak it!?" the Nightmare Child asks. "Kraldedoff, Doctor, that’s your name!" The Doctor laughs a long laugh. "That's what I told you so long ago, that isn't my real name. My real name's hidden in plain sight, nobody ever knew, but still, isn't it obvious? People always run away with me, so Nightmare, what's my name?!" "I don't know!" the Nightmare Child roars. "My name is easy. Run," the Doctor says. "I lied about what my name would do, but it's too much, isn't it?" The Nightmare Child grips his head. "No!" he bellows. "No!" Suddenly, the Nightmare Child lets go of his head. "You thought that was enough, you thought your name could kill me?" the Nightmare Child laughs. He steps on the TARDIS. It flies into a crack in time. "No!" the Doctor yells. He and the world start vanishing. "You've killed us all!" It cuts to Gallifrey. The first Doctor doesn't escape on the TARDIS and he dies. It cuts to a view of the universe. Galaxies vanish one by one planet remains: Earth. Earth is now ruled by a new kind of human. The Nightmare Child is there too. He is scaring the humans to death one by one. River Song appears, the real River. "What are you doing here?" the Nightmare Child asks. "Spoilers," River says. She reaches into a crack in time, almost getting sucked in. "If I can just reach that!" she says. "I'm too big to see what you're doing!" the Nightmare Child says. "Tell me!" River smiles and says "destroying you." She pulls the TARDIS out. "No!" the Nightmare Child says. The camera shows the one planet left and the Doctor dying being reversed. The Nightmare Child begins to vanish. "What have you done?!" the Nightmare Child asks River. "Opened a crack in time behind you," River says. The Nightmare Child is sucked in, erasing him from history. Suddenly, River finds herself on planet Earth, next to the Doctor and Lilly, in the TARDIS. "What'd you do?" the Doctor asks River. "Erased the Nightmare Child from history," River says. "But," the Doctor says. "You may have let out the Time Erasers!" River nods. "They wouldn't appear until after one of us dies," River begins. "And that won't be soon." The Doctor nods. "If you say so," he says. The camera cuts to a crystal ball showing all of them. It cuts to Lilly, River, and the Doctor. "Take me home," River tells the Doctor. "Okay," the Doctor says. Suddenly, a hand appears and pilots the TARDIS. "What's going on?" the Doctor yells. "I don't know!" River yells. The TARDIS stops. River opens the door and she exits with the Doctor and Lilly. It's snowing. "Buy your own angel statues for Christmas decorations!" a man calls out. River looks at the window of a store. It's filled with weeping angels! Characters *Jesse Bob Harper as The Twelfth Doctor *Actor as Lilly Smith *Actor as Smith *Actor as Bob *Actor as River Song Read More Category:Doctor Who Fan Show